


Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

by nakedxtime



Series: Advent Calendar/Ship Roulette [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Snowman, ship roulette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakedxtime/pseuds/nakedxtime
Summary: Newt plans a surprise secret date and the Nundu ruins it later.





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you sure this is entirely safe? Because the Nundu says she'd rather I stay away from you...” Percival states as Newt leads him into the enclosure. The Nundu is 'safe', Newt has told him before. She had been taken by poachers and the poison glands had been removed.

That didn't stop her from slicing him to ribbons if she so felt like it. Despite that, Percival had fought to make sure Newt could keep his permanent guest legally since she couldn't return to the wild without a mate. But they would have to be introduced first. Which was incredibly risky and Percival wouldn't have any of that insanity.

“Oh, hush. Nancy doesn't mean any harm.” Newt replies as he waves to the Nundu on her tree branch,  
the habitat spelled to have a winter season since she had once snuck into one of the other empty habitats- only once had she ever escaped- and had apparently adored the snow piles. So Newt spells the habitat every so often to snow. This time just happened to coincide with Christmas. 

Percival was still dubious about the Nundu but kept close to Newt all the same. He knows the other man was incredibly talented and capable and, despite only knowing the man properly for a year and dating for only a few months, Percival trusts the man with his life. 

“So what are we doing here?” he asks, hesitantly taking Newts hand into his own as theyu walked to deeper snow. He revels in the mans beaming smile in response to the action. “There's snow in Central Park if you wanted snow. And it's much safer there.” he teases a little. 

Newt blushes fetchingly.

“I... wanted to build a snowman with you. Where the Muggles couldn't see us. They're terribly backwards like that.” he replies softly, eyes downcast like he was afraid Percival would make fun of him for a childish request.

Honestly, now that Newt had brought it up, there was nothing more that Percival wanted to do than to build a snow man with the other man. It was a shame that they couldn't do it in the open but this would do. In the sanctuary of Newts case. Where the man seemed to be his true self more than anywhere in the world.

“Newt,” Percival starts, gently gripping Newts chin to tip it upwards, “I would like nothing more than to build a snowman with you, right now.” he smiles, pecking Newts lips lightly. They haven't gotten too far, not with how shy Newt is. But Percival was a patient man.

And Newt was worth the wait.

“So where are we doing this?” he asks, gesturing for Newt to lead the way. And it seems like the other man had really planned this in advance because there's a clearing ahead with all the supplies needed to build one. A table was nearby with a top hat, scarf, carrot, and a small pile of coal. Percival can't help the smile that forms on his lips at the thought of Newt preparing all of this for a secret date.

“Shall we get started then?” Newt asks, reluctantly taking his hand from Percivals to pull out his gloves. He murmurs a spell to keep them dry, doing the same to Percivals when the other man holds them out for treatment. 

It doesn't take long for them to build it, packing and rolling snow like there was no tomorrow. The fun bit comes when they go to put the face on. Coal gets smeared every where since they've abandoned their gloves, liking how their hands brush and touch whenever they both go to put a piece of coal on.

The face ends up a little off center because of how much they purposefully touch one another. Mostly Percival touching Newt but that was alright because Newt welcomes the touches. Once the hat goes on, Percival takes up the scarf and winds it behind Newts neck to gently and slowly tug him into a kiss. 

There's plenty of time and opportunity for Newt to pull away, but he doesn't. He lets Percival guide him into a soft kiss, and then another, and another. And then, before he knows it, Percival has him pinned against the table, kissing the breath out of him. He only stops when he feels Percival's hands on his hips, where his shirt has ridden up and freezing thumbs touch warm skin.

“Percival! Your hands are freezing! We should get back inside to warm them up.”

“Oh? I suppose you have some creative ways to warm them up for me?” Percival grins and licks his lips before pulling away from a sputtering and furiously blushing Magizoologist. “I'm kidding. We do only what you're ready for. I promised that and I will keep to it. Hot tea, then?” he asks, straightening Newts coat for him.

Newt takes his hand when he's done and smiles. “Hot tea it is, then.” he breathes out softly, letting Percival lead them to the shack and out of the case. 

The Nundu tackles and destroys the snowman when they leave it behind.


	2. Everything and Not Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to add a smutty chapter... Here you go!

Newt gasps when Percival pulled back from the kiss, eyes a little glazed over as he takes in the sight of the other man. They've done this dance before; kissed and petted until it was too much for Newt to handle. But this time, Newt didn't plan on pulling away. He's tired of shying away from something they both want and need. 

Newt needs to feel Percival on him. Needs to feel him against and inside of him. More than he needs to breathe because he pulled the other man into another kiss by his tie, feeling the material strain against the tug.

And Percival is all too eager to dive back in. Newt can feel it in the way he crowds him against the wall beside the door that's not shut all the way. Newt briefly has the thought that the Goldstein sisters may overhear them but the thought is swept away when he feels Percival tug his hips closer gently.

“P-Percival... I'm ready.” he murmurs softly, panting for breath when they part again.

Percival stills and pulls away to search Newts face for any hesitation. He knows better than to ask the Magizoologist if he's sure. Because Newt doesn't say or do anything he isn't sure of. And it would be an insult to worry that Newt was doing this out of obligation. 

They've been courting for a few months and they've done only what Newt was comfortably with and skirted that fine line of too much and not enough.

And it seems tonight Newt is ready to take that next step past not enough.

Percival descends upon the other man like he was starving and Newt was a feast, though his hands are gently and careful. He strips the other man slowly, like opening a gift, because that's what this is. Newt is giving himself to Percival in a way he's never done for anyone else. He's never done anything close to like what he's done with Percival before.

He shivers when he's bared to the other with Percival still partially clothed with his trousers hanging open and shirt discarded on the ground. 

It feels like a power imbalance that's entirely addictive to Newt for reasons beyond him. He isn't sure what to think anymore other than he wants the older man in a way he's never wanted before. 

Percival touches him like he's special, like he's the greatest gift that's ever been given to him. And it makes Newt squirm as he's laid out on the bed and completely on display for Percival.

And then Percival is on him, pressing his legs apart and around his hips, wiggling out of the rest of his clothes like an afterthought. Like touching Newt was more important than standing there and stripping the rest of the way.

Newt starts a little when he feels Percival's hands run up the inside of his thighs, parting them on instinct to allow the man more access to his body. He's hyper aware of everything, aware of the cooling saliva left on his nipples from Percival's attention to them. Aware of the fingers suddenly slick against his skin and the whispered praises caressing his skin where Percival explores with his mouth. 

He tangles his hands in Percival's hair for balance, to ground himself in the moment so he doens't float away. Because he feels like he's floating, feeling everything at once and like he's going to burst out of his own body. He's aware of his own erection, pulsing in time with his heart racing his his chest. He can't stop thinking. 

Until Percival wraps a hand around his prick and strokes only once. Then Newt is coming, crying out the other's name and arching under him and pulling his hair. 

Percival, blessed Percival, waits until Newt comes back to himself. His own needs ignored in favor of watching Newt climax and come down from the high. He desperately hopes that he won't feel that was enough because Percival very much wants to fuck the other. To make love to him and reach that peak together.

Newt can tell that Percival is waiting For what, exactly, he's not sure. But He hooks his legs behind Percival's back and pulls him close so he can kiss him, silently ask for more because he can't get the words out for fear he'd combust.

Percival covers his body with his own once more, fingers seeking more intently than before because one breeches him. Newt mewls softly at the intrusion but doesn't find it uncomfortable, especially with the way it makes him feel a little fuller than normal. A second one follows quickly enough when Percival realizes how relaxed Newt is from his orgasm, able to get him prepared for his cock quickly, despite wanting to take his time.

Newt is writhing and panting by the time Percival deems him stretched enough, cock already filled out and aching again.

“Please...” the red head begs softly, body rolling and begging instinctively in a way he didn't think possible. 

And who was Percival to deny such a sweet request. He braces himself, hikes one of Newts legs higher on his hips, and positions himself. He pushes carefully, breath coming out in short pants as he waits for Newts body to accept him. Newt, getting impatient, bears down and Percival, despite trying to be careful, sinks all the way inside in one steady glide. 

Newt gasps and arches, legs clamping down around the other almost painfully, nails biting into Percival's shoulders before he relaxes. It's everything he'd imagined and more. It was perfect. 

They take a moment to breath before Percival starts moving, lighting up every nerve in Newts body like a live wire. Everything is unspoken, Newt canting his hips to let Percival go deeper, Percival going in for loving kisses and teasing bites to his neck.

The pace stays slow until Newt grunts and reaches for Percival's hips, tugging him on the next inward thrust that fills him so perfectly. 

It's not long before the sound of skin slapping against skin fills the room, Newt clinging to Percival as he jerks against the bedding. His lips are kissed red and swollen, chest heaving under Percival's lunges, voice going raw as he cries out when his prostate is hit almost expertly. 

Or maybe it's the way Percival has him folded almost in half, exposing the gland to the onslaught. 

Newt holds on longer than Percival expects, his own orgasm creeping up on him. He reaches between the two of them, pressing a hand against the others cock to trap it against his stomach, letting the friction from his thrusts get the other off this time. 

It doesn't take much after than before Newt is fairly screaming as he comes, hitting his own chin with the force before he hears Percival growl in his ear and grab his hips in an almost painfully tight grip and fucks into him like a man possessed. As if Newt would tell him to stop. Newt was far too gone on the man to tell him to even if the sensations were almost overwhelming. 

It was everything and not enough at the same time.

Newt nearly came again when he heard his name groaned out against his neck when Percival came, filling him with his seed. It was hot and Newt fancied that he'd feel it for days.

In the aftermath, they simply hold one another, panting as they grin, Percival having pulled out to lay beside him and gather Newt in his arms.

“I think I love you, Newt Scamander.” Percival whispers, like only Newt was meant to hear. 

“And I you, Percival Graves.” Newt whispers back, a secret for the two of them- until Queenie squeals later the next morning when she goes to wake Newt for breakfast.


End file.
